Como siempre soñé
by ClubDe'LosCorazonesRotos
Summary: "La vida sería tan maravillosa si tan sólo supiéramos qué hacer con ella."- Greta Garbo.


_**Noruega, 1855. Oslo.**_

_Un entristecido rostro se reflejaba _en la ventana empañada por el inclemente frío que se apoderaba de esas tierras la mayor parte del año, ese bello paisaje que solía contemplar día tras día como acto rutinario desde su niñez. La joven cerraba sus largas pestañas presumiendo aquel espeso manto de refinadas cortinas tupidas y rubiales, tan solo unos segundos para poder sumirse entre sus pensamientos, y con la misma delicadeza volvía sus impávidos ojos violáceos, capturando por completo el artístico cuadro tras el cristal, acariciándolo tiernamente con la suave yema de sus dedos, deseando poder admirar más de ese encantador panorama en toda su magnificencia.

Dejo escapar un pesado suspiro -aprovechando la ausencia de cualquier alma- mirando con impotencia los barrotes en el portillo, que la separaban de aquel mortificante afán de conocer las fascinantes ofrendas del -inalcanzable- mundo de allí afuera. Fue en ese momento que los recuerdos turbaron su consciente, de pronto se sentía la mujer más desafortunada del mundo.

-Con permiso- la cálida voz proveniente del sujeto que entraba a la habitación la despojo abruptamente de sus pensamientos que, y sin mover ni un solo musculo, entrecerró sus ojos sin molestarse por el invasor presente

-no es necesaria tanta cortesía, Emil- espeto con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios la cual provoco un fulgor de color azafrán en las mejillas del chico. Ensanchando aquella risita burlona en su rostro. Se acomodó en su cama mientras cerraba las cortinas, privándose por completo de ese maravilloso escenario, restándole importancia, palmeo a su costado invitando al susodicho a compartir el asiento.

-...no bajaste a comer, así que hurte de la cocina algunas galletas de mantequilla para ti-

-si querías venir a verme no hacía falta traerme galletas como ofrenda-

-No me esperaba verte de tan buen humor- sonrió en respuesta. Y no mentía, aun si el semblante de su hermana era placido, sabía desde muy en el fondo, que aquella mirada intrépida escondía muchas cosas...A veces le era todo un desafió tratar de descifrar las verdaderas intenciones de la chica.

No sabía exactamente el propósito de esto, Emil se preguntaba aquello desde que tenía memoria, y es que jamás en su vida presencio que sus padres presentaran a la rubia en sociedad, ya con 15 años debería estar lista para contraer matrimonio, abandonar el nido por fin, sin embargo, jamás había asistido a una fiesta de la alcurnia, tampoco hablaban de ella con sus socios y amigos, temía de que ni los vecinos supieran de ella... ¿Acaso esos eran los planes que tenían sus progenitores? ¿Que sacaban con ocultarle el mundo a su hermana, o más bien, la ocultaban a ella del mundo? Sea lo que fuese, no era justo para Lene.

No podía dejar de mirarla, su cabello lacio y sedoso caía por sus hombros hasta media espalda como hilos áureos, dueña de un esbelto cuerpo de contextura fina y elegante postura, con una prudente estatura, de cutis blanquecina como la porcelana que hacia juego con sus grandes y límpidos ojos violeta.

Aquella era su hermana mayor, tan solo por unos tres años de diferencia. La hermana que nadie sabía de su existencia, y su ensimismo era tal, que hasta su propio hermano, Emil, dudaba de ello.  
>No podía negar que en su interior crecía un sentimiento de impotencia, la vida parecía tan injusta para Lene, y ella no lo admitiría, mucho menos ante la presencia de su pequeño hermano. El único, hasta ese momento, que gozaba de las breves sonrisas, que como él pensaba, hasta las hadas envidiaban.<p>

Esperó a ver como la mayor llevaba una de las galletas a sus labios, haciendo notorio el exquisito crujir de la masa horneada al primer mordisco, dejando diminutos rastros de migajas en su boca.

-¿Me dejas dormir aquí esta noche?… Ya sabes. Como en los viejos tiempos- Y antes de que los erráticos pensamientos hicieran su aparición nuevamente, se acomodó en la cama, aun lado de la rubia.

-… Muy bien- Tras aquella respuesta, la comisura de sus labios formó una tenue y cálida sonrisa, haciendo sentir al menor realizado. Le habría de disipar la melancolía, aunque fuese sólo por esa noche. – ¿También querrás que te cuente una historia de hadas, como en los viejos tiempos?

Emil no hizo nada más que responder con un mohín, al mismo tiempo que buscaba la mano de su hermana con torpeza, intentando tomarla, y al segundo desistir. No le gustaba asumir tras esos actos, que aun cursando la adolescencia, junto a ella, se sentía como un niño.

Sin embargo, y a pesar del dulce cuento que la noruega le relato esa noche, el menor no pudo dormir. Levantándose con anterioridad la misma mañana, justo antes de que algún sirviente, y hasta el mismo jardinero, despegaran un ojo del sueño, huyendo del acto antes que cualquiera se diese cuenta, como quien escapa de haber asesinado a alguien. El pesar que tenía Emil en el pecho crecía, y lo inundaba de angustia. Sabía que desde ese día las cosas cambiarían tanto como para Lene y él, ya nada volvería a ser igual.

El alba comenzó ajetreado para todos en la gran casa del conde Harald Bondevik, el mismo que había asignado a los empleados más tareas de lo normal. El hombre de delgado perfil y eminente temple, infló el pecho con aquella singular mirada soberbia, acariciando su atractivo bigote color ocre, más ansioso que nunca. Lo que dictaba, se cumplía, hasta el más mínimo detalle.

La corazonada de Emil dio justo en el blanco, aquel día iba a ser un evento excepcional para la familia Bondevik. Un acontecimiento manipulado entre las sombras por hombres que se rigen por un título procedente al noble linaje, de quien sabe hace cuantas generaciones atrás. De esos que se dejan llevar por la sangre aristócrata, auto-proclamada superior en la cima de la pirámide social, siendo irracionalmente privilegiada con los lujos arrebatados de aquellos que no eran dignos de una estirpe virtuosa.

Esa era la gran cuestión. Así era la manera en como todo funcionaba en esa época.

Y Lene aún no estaba al tanto de esa primordial particularidad.

-¿A qué se debe tanto alboroto Raivis?- Preguntó Emil al joven letón, hijo de la cocinera de la casa, en el instante que entró a la cocina procediendo a tomar una manzana y morderla.

-Se-señorito Emil… Yo… Uhm…Mi-mi madre me prohibió compartir esa información con cualquiera- Musitó comenzando a temblar como un pollito al que acababan de empapar.

-Ya sabrás que no soy cualquiera- Replicó, utilizando su supremacía como último recurso, aun cuando no le agradaba eso.

-Y-yo… Pero tengo entendido que el Co-conde… Su padre, planea que sea una sorpresa-

- ¿Qué ocurre aquí?- Tras esta sentencia, ambos chicos pudieron notar como la sangre se les helaba y los pelos se les erizaban justo como quien ve un fantasma, al que ninguno esperaba que pasará por ahí y escuchará la breve charla que en todos los aspectos lo inmiscuía. Cosa que para suerte de ellos no logró descifrar el tema de su conversación.

Tanto Emil como Raivis fueron protagonistas de una casi imperceptible complicidad en sus miradas y un silencio denso de no más de unos segundos hasta ver como suavizaba el mayor su expresión.

-Hoy no habrá tiempo para juegos, chicos… Como sabrán, hoy vendrá alguien sumamente importante-

Emil trago pesadamente.

-No esperaba revelar así la sorpresa… Sois demasiado curiosos-

Una punzada atacó justo en el pecho del chico de los cabellos platinados. De pronto supo a que se debía todo eso, y su disgusto no fue más que en aumento, al igual que la horrible desesperación y necesidad al querer ir con su hermana cuánto antes.

-…Iré con Lene, padre. Con permiso- Dejando la manzana en las manos de Raivis, se dispuso, intentando de todas las maneras posibles parecer normal en presencia de su progenitor al pasar junto a él.

Y a un paso de salir de ahí, sintió como esa gran mano imponente se posaba en su hombro, como ya lo había sentido antes con regularidad.

-Emil… Ya es tiempo que madures. Sabemos que es lo mejor para la familia. Necesitas empezar a pensar lo que merecen los tuyos- Dijo con firmeza el hombre, dejando una pausa al ver como el menor de sus hijos desviaba la mirada tras el fino flequillo que caía por su frente. -¿Lo entiendes, hijo?-

-Ya…- Musitó con la voz casi audible, escuchando el sonido de las botas del mayor al salir de la cocina.

Se apresuró de hacer lo mismo, y con prisa recorrió por completo la enorme escalera de madera en forma de espiral en el hall de la casa. Transitando por el largo pasillo y las grandes paredes llenas de cuadros con los antecesores de su noble apellido, que envolvían el lugar, provocando la sensación de estar cada vez más lejos de donde trataba de llegar. La última habitación del corredor. La celda de su hermana.

No hubo tiempo siquiera para tocar la puerta cuando Emil entró precipitadamente, dando la misma impresión de un niño huyendo de un lobo, o atormentado por una pesadilla a la mitad de la noche. Hallándose no solo con Lene, sino también con Liv; la joven madre de ambos.

-Emil, cariño… ¿Estas temblando?- Se acercó la hermosa mujer mayor, quien en ese momento se dedicaba a peinar los rubiales cabellos de su hija. Tal cual lo hace una niña con su muñeca más preciada de porcelana. Con ternura y serenidad, esas virtudes propias de ella. Haciendo sentir afortunado a quien tuviera la dicha de conocerla. –Pareces asustado, amor-

-…N-no pasa nada madre- mascullo apoyándose en el gran marco de la puerta, hecha con madera de arce, barnizada y tallada con adornos en forma de flores doradas, que recorrían de arriba, a abajo.

La mujer volvió en silencio a su labor trenzando en sus delicadas manos esos hilos de oro. El menor de sus hijos permaneció callado al ver a la mayor tan tranquila, con sus ojos cerrados como si fuese la doncella durmiente, esperando que llegara el príncipe, la besara, y sacara de esa mazmorra para vivir felices por siempre. Sin embargo la vida no era como un cuento de hadas. Emil lo sabía perfectamente, y también sabía que su hermana, aquella que querían arrebatar cruelmente de su lado, no viviría la misma dicha y felicidad.

Se volvió al rostro de la joven, cruzando miradas con ella, esos profundos y fríos iris apagados que lograban fácilmente aprisionarlo, y al mismo tiempo reconfortarlo. Sólo deseaba jamás ver una lágrima caer de esos ojos y consumirse en los suaves pétalos que ella tenía como labios.

-Muy bien linda… He acabado- Espetó su madre, con un dejo de nostalgia mientras la abrazaba por los hombros, pegando su mejilla con la mejilla contraria. Oh, cuantas veces antes la habría peinado, compartiendo un agradable y tranquilo momento juntas. Perdió la cuenta. Y aquella parecía ser la última vez. –Ya estas lista- Sin soltarla la dirigió hasta la puerta junto a su hermano menor.

-Lene, debo hablar contigo- Se apresuró Emil en hablar.

-ahora no, Emil… Después- Dicho esto, la mayor prosiguió a salir de la habitación, caminando en dirección a la gran escalera aferrada al brazo de su madre. Dejando a su hermano con las palabras en la garganta.

El menor avanzó a paso persistente tras el par de mujeres. Podía sentir como el tiempo se apresuraba en cada paso que daba, cada escalón que bajaba, mientras una y otra, y otra vez buscaba las palabras correctas para dirigirse a Lene, y que esta al fin lo escuchara.

-Querida…Hijos míos. Los estábamos esperando- Anunció el conde, acompañado de un joven de notable porte, incluso más alto que el mismo Harold Bondevik. Su cabello corto y rubio se hacía lucir destellante bajo la luz que iluminaban las lámparas. Vistiendo un enorme abrigo negro de algodón, una camisa de seda la cual cubría con un abrigador chaleco de lana oscuro, y unos pantalones a juego.

Sus duras y marcadas facciones hicieron retroceder un escalón a la chica, quien ni por un segundo desvió sus ojos lejos de él. Era dueño de una mirada tan penetrante como la que ella cargaba, aun cuando esos rígidos ojos color verde-azulado se escondían tras el cristal de unas elegantes gafas cuadradas. Tal como una civilizada bestia en traje, pensó.

Le parecía curioso, hasta sugestivo. Jamás había conocido a un hombre que no fuera de la familia o personal de la casa.

-Él es el duque de Suecia… El joven Berwald Oxenstierna.- El ambiente se mantuvo en silencio por un breve momento que pareció ser eterno. Emil en ningún momento despego sus ojos de su hermana, parecía estar tranquila, bastante calma como se habría imaginado, pero indiferente como lo era siempre.

-Es un placer el por fin conocerla… Missa Bondevik- Tomando la delgada mano de Lene, el sueco decidió romper el silencio, con una voz tosca y dura como él, besando los finos dedos de esta.

-… Gracias- Musitó monótona.

El conde Harold posó su mano sobre el hombro del rubio, sosteniendo en su rostro lo que parecía ser una mueca de satisfacción, y tomando las manos de ambos, las unió.

-No seas tan apática, hija… Berwald será un grandioso esposo para ti.-


End file.
